


Accelerated

by thedarknovak



Series: Ocean Drive [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mechanic Claudia, Mechanic in training Stiles, Racing, Roscoe gets an upgrade, Street Racer! Stiles, alternate universe - street racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarknovak/pseuds/thedarknovak
Summary: Stiles wants to get into Street racing, but with the only car in his possession being his Jeep, he has to get a little creative. Stiles proceeds to have his first race with none other than some of the members of the Beacon Hills Predators, a tight knit group of street racers.





	Accelerated

**Author's Note:**

> SO, what had happened was..... I kind of found my playstation 3 controller that I lost like a year ago behind some furniture. I never really play anymore but I saw I game I wanted, a remake almost from childhood. Midnight Club. Its a street racing game and I had to write a Sterek street racing AU. This will be like my other AU series where I kinda just write as I go or write when I feel like it. The different parts of the series should be able to stand alone more or less. 
> 
> Also some thoughts and other information. Its basically kind of like precanon divergence. The fire and stuff still happens but Laura doesn't become the Alpha, Derek does. Laura is still alive and they never leave Beacon Hills so the small pack surrounding Peter slowly healed him. He is still a little snarky, but in a good way. So Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were all turned, and they transferred to Beacon Valley their sophomore year. Ummm... Derek needed like a rush in his life after the fire so he took up street racing. This takes place Stiles' senior year. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac got into street racing after they were turned and Derek had showed them how to drive/took them under his wing. 
> 
> I think that's a good explanation of this universe. 
> 
> Oh! Also!  
> I totally NOT perfect with knowing car stuff. I know a little bit as far as some stuff, like the LS Swapping, but I don't know everything about the inner mechanics of cars. I know some from my dad showing me or the internet, but I don't know a ton. So some of the car explanations may be a little inaccurate.
> 
> NOT BETA'D

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding to Teen Wolf or any song titles I may use.  
I also don't own any of the images of the vehicles. They're just used for a visual reference to distinguish car models. _

 

**Accelerated**

Part 1 of Ocean Drive

 

Stiles awoke to the sound of his alarm. He was slightly annoyed that he had an alarm set on the weekend, but then he perked up when he remembered what he was doing today. His father had already left for the day so Stiles skipped breakfast and went straight for his Jeep. Stiles would be lying if he said he didn’t speed a little to his destination, but he wanted to make the most of the day and accomplish as much as possible. Stiles pulled in the front lot of the Beacon Hills Garage. One of the garage doors was already open and Stiles was being approached by a guy in around his father’s age. Stiles already knew the man by name. In fact the man had known Stiles since he was born.

 

“Uncle Dan how are you?” Stiles said greeting his ‘uncle’. Ever since he could remember he had always called him Uncle Dan. For a while Stiles actually thought he was his uncle, but when he was older he found out that wasn’t the case.

 

Claudia had been a Mechanic at this very Garage, and had become very good friends with Dan. Stiles’ mom had learned about cars from her dad. She had taught Stiles what she knew, or she tried to show him as much as possible, before she passed away. Stiles had learned a lot from her, but what he hadn’t learned from her, he had started to learn from Dan.

 

“How you doin Bud? Hope you’re ready for a long day. This is a big project. Are you sure you wanna do this? There's nothing wrong with the one in there.” Dan said clapping his hand on the Jeep’s hood a couple times. 

 

 

Stiles knew there wasn’t anything wrong with the Jeep’s engine, it had its problems here and now, but he or Dan always repaired it. He knew why he wanted to put a new engine in his 1980s Jeep Wrangler CJ-5 though. He wouldn’t tell Dan the reason though, because then maybe he wouldn’t help him if he told Dan the truth.

 

“I am sure. Mom...she.... she always said Roscoe never had enough horsepower. I wanna give Roscoe the power he deserves. I wanna go through with this LS Swap.” Stiles said, and it wasn’t a lie. His mom had said those words. Stiles wanted to give the Wrangler the new engine as an homage to his mother, but he wanted it for other reasons as well, reasons his mother would probably disapprove of.

 

Stiles’ reason for wanting the new engine in his Jeep was because he was tired of his life being full of boredom. He was tired of being pushed around at school. He needed an outlet, and cars were his passion. He liked working on them, but driving them was his passion. He loved the rush of going fast, not that he would tell his dad of his escapades of speeding on the highway avoiding the cop traps. Stiles had heard through word of mouth that over in Beacon Valley there was a pretty big underground street racing scene.

Stiles wanted in. He had one promise to himself though. If he was going to get into this scene he was going to win his first race in his mom's favorite car, his Jeep. Plus he wanted to give his Jeep the engine it deserved and upgrading the Jeep’s engine was all he could afford at the moment, and hopefully he could win some races and get more money to save up for a better suited car for street racing. Not that Stiles wanted to abandon Roscoe, it was quite the opposite reason. Stiles wanted to keep Roscoe intact and have the Jeep to remain his daily driver. Stiles could have just saved and bought a cheap beginner’s racing car, but he was set on winning in his mom’s car. Winning in her name, even if she’d disapprove of him racing.

 

So with that Stiles and Dan got to work. It ended up being a very long day indeed. Pulling an old engine from the old Jeep proved to be a process on account of a good amount of parts being stuck on from rust. Slowly though the removed part after part until finally they hooked the old engine to the engine lift. They pulled it out took a much needed break.

 

When they returned to the Jeep, it wasn’t time to put the new engine yet, no, it was time to put adapters. They were various parts that would make the 6.0L V8 GM motor work in his 80’s Jeep. The engine bay was plenty big enough for the engine, but the mounts and other parts needed to be shifted to accommodate the different connection areas. They worked through that and decided to call it a day once they ‘converted’ the Jeeps engine bay and transmission connection, and a couple other parts.

 

_The Next Day_

 

Stiles was back at the Garage bright and early. He wanted his wrangler running by tonight. He wanted to have it working to go to school. Yesterday Dan had left Stiles off at home and Stiles’ Dad had dropped him off this morning. Stiles’ dad hadn’t questioned why he was swapping the Jeep’s engine, but he had asked why he had to help Dan. Stiles had explained he wanted to learn, and Dan had offered Stiles a discount if he agreed to help Dan, since it was in fact a huge project to accomplish.

 

The two kept working on getting the engine into the car. Then eventually came the time to drop the engine into the engine bay. Still a little while from being able to drive, but it was one step closer. Slowly they dropped the engine in and began hooking various things up. The tricky part was getting the electrical wiring to work with the new engine.

 

_Late that night_  
  
“Okay try cranking it.” Dan yelled from under the car fixing a last minute thing.

 

Stiles turned the key in the ignition and cranked it. Nothing happened. “Wait sorry. I know what's wrong.” Stiles said and hurried to the front of the vehicle and hooked the positive back up to the positive terminal. The battery wasn’t connected and they’d forgotten to reconnect it. Once Stiles hooked it up he went to crank it again, making sure the clutch was all the way down.

The loud V8 in its new home of Stiles’ Jeep roared to life. Stiles smiled. “FUCK YEAH!” Stiles yelled and revved the engine a couple times.

 

“Your mom would be proud of you kid.” Dan said ruffling Stiles’ hair. It meant a lot for him to say that. It's also going to mean a lot to him to win a race in this car.

 

_That Friday_

 

Stiles was getting anxious. He wanted to get out of his classes and go do some last minute prep before he headed out to Beacon Valley later that night. He was ready to be done with school in general. It was his senior year, he was 18, and just over it. He was a senior and had little friends, Scott. Scott was basically his only friend. Others in the school only tolerated him. He was ready to leave.

 

Scott was going to accompany him to the race and cheer him on. He could enter races himself, but he would have to wait for more crotch rocket racers to show up, and tonight was about Stiles so he planned on just watching.

 

When the final bell rang Stiles met Scott at the entrance of the school, ready to head home to work on his Jeep before the trip to Beacon Valley.

 

“You read to go buddy?” Scott said, one backpack strap slung around his left shoulder.

 

“Yeah. I got some last minute things to take care of on the Jeep before we go later.” Stiles said before jingling his keys and heading out the exit of the school and heading towards his Jeep.

 

The two get in Stiles’ Jeep and Stiles cranks the engine. This was the first time Scott had ridden in Roscoe since he got his upgrade and Stiles was excited to show him the added power. Scott’s eyes lit up with excitement as the engine roared to life. The Jeep sounded a lot meaner than before.

 

The two arrived at Stiles’ house not long after that and Scott went right to the fridge to get a snack. Scott wasn’t as experienced with working on cars as Stiles, so he wouldn’t be much help with adding the mods Stiles was adding to his car.

 

“So what exactly are you adding?” Scott asked curiously.

 

Stiles looked at Scott from out behind the hood and smiled at him. “It's a secret Scotty boy. I will say I am added a racing steering wheel. As for the rest, my lips are sealed.” Stiles said smirking devilishly.

 

The hood slammed closed on Stiles’ Jeep and he was ready to go. There was just one final touch. “Scotty come over here. You get the honors of popping this bad boy on.” Stiles said waving the new racing steering wheel at Scott.

 

Scott’s eyes lit up again and he all but ran over to slip on the new steering wheel into its home.

“Sweet Bro!” Scott said when he slipped the steering wheel on.

 

With that they were off. Scott said he was staying at Stiles’ house that night and Stiles’ dad was pulling an all nighter so no one would miss them.

 

The drive to Beacon Valley didn’t take long, what took long was figuring out where the street racers were meeting in town. Although not very well known, Beacon Valley was a pretty big town, and to avoid the cops the street racers had several meeting places they would congregate. Scott had heard about a couple so they decided to check some of them.

 

The 3rd spot they checked was finally the correct one. Stiles parked in a free space in the lot that was full and looked to have a vast array of different types of cars. Muscle cars, luxury, tuners, suvs, and a couple other types.

 

Seeing the people and the cars was momentarily a culture shock for Stiles. He had never been on a racing scene before, and didn’t know what to make of it. Maybe it was his natural awkwardness, but he found himself stricken shy for a while.

 

They walked around a little before noticing that they were being stared at. Stiles guessed it was because two teenagers showed up in an old looking Jeep that among these cars could be considered a hunk of junk.

 

After a while they were finally approached. Stiles was comfortable enough in his bisexuality to say everyone in the group that approached him was hot. There was a muscular african american guy who looked like he spend most of his free time lifting weights. There was a curly haired lanky guy who apparently had a thing for wearing scarves. Then there was a blonde girl with fierce makeup on and tons of cleavage showing. Then there was the most attractive looking one to Stiles. He seemed to be a little older than them, and he was muscular and chiseled by the gods.

 

Stiles was too busy checking out the muscular guy with what Stiles would describe as murder brows when Scott bumped him and snapped him out of it. Apparently the blonde girl had started talking, and from the voice he found it familiar. Erica. He barely recognized her. She had transferred to Beacon Valley after freshman year after an embarrassing video had been released regarding her and her seizures she suffered from.

 

Stiles quickly noticed the rest of them, it had been a couple years since he had seen them, they all had transferred schools, except for murder brows. Stiles recognized the bulky one as Vernon Boyd, and the scarf loving one as Isaac Lahey. Finally he recognized Derek Hale, murder brows. He remembered what happened to Derek’s family, but he hadn’t recognized Derek yet because of how much muscle he had gained, he used to be almost as skinny as Stiles, and now he was basically twice his size. Stiles snapped out of it when Erica spoke up again.

 

“Stiles? Scott? What do you think you’re doing here. This isn’t a place to fool around. This is where the big boys...and big guys play. Why are you here.” Erica said

 

Before Stiles could even say anything Scott spoke up. That surprised Stiles, but he wasn’t going to interrupt. “My main man here Stiles is looking to race. He happens to be really good.” Scott said. Erica caught on to the blip in his heartbeat which either meant Stiles sucked at racing or never raced a day in his life.

 

“I’ll bet he’s GREAT” Erica said with sarcasm. “What do you think D?” Erica said, turning to Derek.

 

Derek up until this point had been staring at the lanky boy both trying to figure out why he would show up here with that junky Jeep and how his eyes could perfectly emulate that of a perfectly poured glass of whisky. He shut down the later thought immediately and put on his scowly face. “Race? In that? That hunk of junk looks like the wheels would fall off at 50 miles an hour.” Derek said, letting out a small laugh.

 

Again, before Stiles could speak up to defend himself he found Scott vouching for him yet again. “Oh come on guys, give him a chance. I mean what's the harm? He’s got money to pitch in so whoever wins gets the prize. Unless you’re scared he’ll win?” Scott said trying to goad the group into letting him into a race.

 

 

Derek scoffed at the idea of himself being beaten by an early 80’s Jeep Wrangler. “Fine. You wanna lose a couple hundred then that's on you. I’ll tell you what. I brought my daily driver with me, a 2011 Camaro. It's the slowest car I have, so it should be your best bet. I’ll be surprised if you can even beat that. The rest of my group have varied cars but they should still be within the same league. As for the others around here, I’m not sure. I don’t know who wants to get in on a race with a hunk of junk like that anyways. Boyd, go let people know we have a race about to start. Tell anyone that wants to join to have their cars ready soon. Make sure they have money.” Derek barked. He was trying to ignore the rather pleasant scent coming from Stiles, that he couldn’t figure out what it was.

 

“Really? Sweet!” Stiles said happily. He was finally going to get to race.

 

Moments after that when he was going to line up his car, he saw what the others were driving. Derek decided to throw Stiles another bone by letting him start out front next to his black Camaro with tinted windows. The back license plate read “El Lobo”.

 

 

Erica pulled behind Stiles and her car was a pink early 2000s Mitsubishi Eclipse with a carbon fiber hood.

 

 

Isaac pulled behind Derek and he drove a blue Volkswagen golf GTI. It had a widebody kit and custom bumpers and other customizations that made the car scream “TUNER”.

 

 

Boyds car was the opposite. His car screamed American Muscle. He drove a deep cherry red Pontiac Trans AM.

 

There was a couple other challengers that Stiles didn’t recognize. Once everyone was set and ready, Derek rolled down his window signalling for Stiles to do the same. Stiles reached over to his passenger side window and rolled it down. “Last change to back out. Wouldn’t want to blow that car’s engine.” Derek said, realizing he hadn’t yet heard the real power of the engine in Stiles’ Jeep.

 

Stiles smirked and shook his head. “I ain’t backing out now. Nice try though.” Stiles said, winking at the man. Derek just scowled back at him.

 

Derek signalled a guy and he came out in the very center of where they were lined up. Before this they had already plotted a route and a finish area. So now Stiles was really about to start his first race.

 

“Three....Two.......One.....GO!” The guy in the center of the cars said, waving his hands down at ‘go’. Stiles took off and was initially passed by Derek. It was a given. The sports car was made for acceleration. Erica drove up next to Stiles with her window own, she blew a kiss at him and hit a button on her steering wheel and her car took off even faster, passing Stiles. Boyd and Isaac also made their way past Stiles. Stiles though had the power behind his Jeep and was determined to catch up. So he slowly upshifted as quick as he could. He accelerated and was slowly catching up to the group. Derek was in first, Erica second, Boyd Third, and Isaac fourth. Stiles was in fifth place with two others behind him.

 

Stiles was gaining on Isaac, the group surprised that the jeep could even keep up. Stiles used a technique called drafting and saw an opportunity and upshifted after a turn they’d taken and past Isaac. Soon he was gaining on Boyd.

 

Derek was baffled how Stiles was even keeping up with Boyd. Or how he wasn’t left in the dust. Then he used his hearing to precisely determine something. Engines had a certain sound to them, tuners sounded a little more high pitch while muscle cars had a rumble to them. Sports cars had a power behind them. That's what he was hearing from Stiles’ engine. He must have swapped the engine.

 

Derek looked in the rearview to see that Stiles had past Boyd and was now next to Erica. Derek thought he must have swapped for a pretty good engine to be keeping up with the lag that would occur from the shape of the jeep.

 

Erica turned over to her left and saw that Stiles was right next to her. They were going around a curved road. Stiles turned to her and mimicked her earlier gesture. He took his hand and blew a kiss to her, then proceeded to pass her.

Stiles was full of adrenalin. This was the best rush of his life and he really didn’t know how he was winning. He had never raced in his life, but he was just taking in all he knew about cars and taking in stuff he remembered from his mom taking him to the race track to watch cars race. He had even gotten to ride with one of the racers before.  

 

Stiles was now gaining on Derek, and he smiled because maybe he could win this. Maybe he could bring some kind of honor to himself than just being the weird teenager whose mom died. They were approaching the finish line and Stiles was getting nervous that he wasn’t going to win against Derek’s camaro but he was gaining on him more and more.

 

Derek looked over to the right to see that Stiles was slowly creeping up on him. Up until this point he had just been half trying in this race, but he wasn’t going to have a kid beat him, so he accelerated and used his emergency nitrous.

 

‘Shit’ Stiles thought to himself. If he lost he probably couldn’t show himself ever again in this place. They wouldn’t take him seriously. Derek could afford to lose. He could afford to be taken down by a rookie, but Stiles wanted in on this community and he had to start to make a name for himself. Stiles wasn’t that familiar with the area but he knew some places. He calculated the path from here to the finish line in his head and there was a shortcut he could take, but it would be a little risky.

 

Derek looked in his rearview to see Stiles farther back than he was before Derek hit his nitrous. Derek knew it was basically in the bag now, there was no way Stiles could catch up even with the power of that engine. Stiles suddenly swerved down an alleyway and he was gone. For a second he thought that Stiles was going to bail on race, but then as he was on the final stretch of the race, Stiles popped up next to him from a different alleyway. Derek thinks he must have took a shortcut he didn’t know about. It was a legal move as long as he met the predetermined checkpoints which Stiles did.

 

Stiles was even more filled with adrenalin as he took that shortcut nearly avoiding a couple parked cars. Derek was still confident that he could win though, but then Stiles was gaining on him, neck in neck. Stiles was in the lead then Derek was in the lead. It suddenly could be anyone’s game as they were on the final straight stretch of road to the finish line.

 

Stiles looked over at Derek and yelled. “So you like my ass don’t you?” Stiles said with a smirk. Derek was momentarily confused and his cheeks turned pink. He thought he had been sly and discreet about starting at the barely 18 teen’s ass. Derek was about to speak up to defend himself when Stiles spoke up again. “Here gave another look!” Stiles said winking at Derek.

 

Stiles was saving this for this reason. He was saving it because he knew his Jeep wasn’t made for acceleration and at some point would probably need a boost. He had opened the tanks prior to the race and only needed to hit a button to inject it into the engine. Stiles suddenly hits a button and nitrous flows into his engine, thus supplying more oxygen to the engine creating even more power and acceleration.

 

The Jeep speeds up fast and gives Stiles enough speed to pass Derek and then pass the finish line, finishing first. “FUCK YES!” Stiles yelled to himself. He was pumped.

 

He could see Scott cheering for him at the finish line. All of the group had drove to the finish line. All besides those who decided to stay at the starting point and hang out. Scott wanted to be there at the finish line to see who would win so he got a ride from someone he made acquaintances with to the finish line to see who won.

 

Once everyone had braked and come to a complete stop Scott ran out to Stiles’ Jeep and all but pulled him out hugging him to death. “Congrats Bro! You did it!.” Scott said hugging his best friend.

 

Stiles got out of his Jeep and approached Derek and a group of people. “I must say I am surprised. Didn’t think that rust bucket had any power behind it. I was wrong. This was just one win. Don’t get cocky. Especially if you plan on driving that every time you race.” Derek said looking over at his Jeep. They all forked over the money to Stiles and Stiles grinned.

 

“I don’t plan on driving this actually. This was more to pay homage to my mom. Winning with this vehicle. I’m hoping to find a cheap tuner I could slowly upgrade and work my way up to new cars and such.” Stiles said placing a hand on the back of his neck.

 

Erica smirked at him. He remembered all the times she would have seizures before she was turned and that freshman year Stiles would always be there to help her, to keep the bullies away the best he could. She figured if this is was what Stiles wanted she could help him out. “How about this...I have an old 90’s celica I don’t use anymore. It runs fine. Promise not to embarrass us and throw me a grand and it's yours. Then maybe after you win a couple more times Derek here will let you in on our little group. The Beacon Hills Predators.” Erica says, pointing to the vinyl decal on her car that was a picture of a wolf with its mouth open, teeth showing, above it read Beacon Hills Predators.

 

Derek scoffed. “Yeah I’m still convinced that this win was a fluke. Guess we’ll see. I’m going home. Guys there's a...meeting tomorrow at my place, be there. Derek said, directing the statement to Boyd, Erica, and Isaac.

 

Stile smiled brightly at Erica’s offer. “I’ll hit you up sometime this week about the car okay? I won’t embarrass you I promise. Well, I won’t embarrass you by losing. Other aspects wise, I can’t guarantee anything sweet cheeks.” Stiles says and clicked his tongue twice.

 

Stiles and Scott leave for Stiles’ house soon after that high on a win. “Dude, I think I was meant for this. I know it's fucked up and my Dad is a cop, but the rush, the adrenalin of racing! I needed this! I can’t wait for more. I can’t wait for this new car actually a little more capable of racing. I mean don’t get me wrong I love Roscoe to death, but that’s exactly why I can’t race in him because what if I wreck, then I’ve lost the biggest heirloom from my mom. I’m gonna keep racing and make her proud, well as proud as I can make her, because I’m pretty sure she would tear me a new one if she knew I was street racing.

 

Stiles fell asleep excited to get his new car next week, but at the same time dreading the school week. He hoped the rest of his weekend would go well. He wasn’t going to show up and race again until he had his new car. He was only risking Roscoe that once. “Night dude.” Stiles said to Scott who was at the other side of his bed. They were almost adults, but they were bros they could still share a bed if they needed. Stiles wouldn’t exile Scott to the couch. “Night bro. You were sick out there today.” Scott said and they both slowly drifted off.


End file.
